The Life of Charlotte Swan
by Jasper's Little Sweetheart x
Summary: Bella Swan's little sister Charlotte Swan. Moves to forks, she's Jasper's mate and only six years old. With Victoria and Maria still around how will Charlotte survive? Find read Charlotte's story to find out. Charlotte/Jasper and miner Edward/Bella maybe lemons later on. R
1. Fact File on Charlotte Swan

**Hello readers, if I have any. This story has been on my mind for a while now and I've decided to put it on pen and paper, in this case on a computer. I hope you like this story and if you have any questions please feel free to ask in reviews or PM me. **

**Jasper and Alice are NOT together in this story.**

**Summary**** - Bella Swan's little sister Charlotte Swan. Moves to forks, she's Jasper's mate and only six years old. With Victoria and Maria still around how will Charlotte survive? Find read Charlotte's story to find out. **

**Disclaimer ****- I don't own Twilight or any or the characters apart from Charlotte.**

**Anyway, read. Review and ENJOY.**

* * *

**Fact File**

**Name: **Charlotte Rose Swan.

**Nicknames: **Lottie, Char, Cherry and Lottie-Rose.

**Age: **6 - ?

**Siblings: **Older sister, Isabella Marie Swan (Bella)

**Father: **Charlie Swan.

**Mother: **Renee Swan.

**Mate: **Major Jasper Whitlock / Jasper Hale.

**Hobbies: **Reading, Shopping, Hiking, Annoying people she hates, Sleeping and more.


	2. Preface

**Hello viewer, I hope you enjoyed Charlotte's fact file. I wrote it to show you some more insight on Charlotte and her hobbies.**

**Disclaimer**** - I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this story apart from Charlotte of course. **

**Read. Review and ENJOY.**

* * *

~ * ~ * ~ Preface ~ * ~ * ~

**~ Jasper Whitlock/Hale's Point of View ~**

Hello my name is Major Jasper Whitlock, the God of War. Or others from around the area of Forks know me as Jasper Hale, twin of Rosalie Hale. But that's not the true story.

I am a vampire, I know what you must be thinking _vampire?_ are you mad, do you need to go the mad house with the men with white jackets and padded cells.

But no I'm telling the truth. The people that write books and produce films about vampires are wrong. We don't turn to ash when we go into the sunlight. We sparkle, I know what your thinking sparkling is really manly right? *cue sarcasm* We also can't and don't turn into bats like the films tell people. We don't get killed by the smell of garlic or a crucifix, garlic doesn't smell very nice since we've got a better sense of smell than a human, and a crucifix doesn't do any harm at all it's just what people believe that you keep you safe during an encounter with a so said _vampire. _Oh and you can't _stake_ a vampire, not a real one anyway. What with our flesh that is stronger than any substance on the earth. The only way to kill one of our kind is the rip them apart and burn the pieces, because if you don't burn the vampire the pieces will automatically fuse themselves back together. Creepy right?

There is also one more thing about vampires that I haven't told you about yet is mating, or what humans call soul mates. In our kind you only have one _true_ mate, often vampires take companions or just mates, meaning that they get together with another vampire and often fall in love but once their _true mate _comes along they leave the other, since the pull of mates is impossible to ignore. That is called the mating pull, it is where when two true mates feel a pull where their heart is. You feel the pull getting stronger the further you are away from your mate, also if you follow it, it leads you to your mate. Sometimes, before you see your mate for the first time you start to feel the pull when he/she's near.

Anyway, I'm over 150 years old and I haven't yet found my mate or felt the pull signalling that she is near. I've begin to lose all hope thinking that it's God saying that I don't deserve a mate for all the bad things I've done with Maria. (I'll tell my story later.)

I mean my 'father' well adopted that is, has found his mate and my mother in a way, Esme a loving and caring women. My 'sister' found her mate in Emmett by saving him from be mauled by a bear, the guy is like my brother really. My other 'brother' Edward found his mate more recently in a human girl called Isabella Swan, or Bella as she likes to be called. I haven't really got to know her, it's not that I don't like her it's just that I'm scared that I will try and kill her in bloodlust, since I am the newest, and weakest at the Cullen's _vegetarian_ diet. I'm happy for Edward since he is my favoured brother since he understands me better, and doesn't try to embarrass me at every chance he gets. Like Emmett.

The only other single Cullen is Alice, she's like my best friend always there for me when I have a slip or, just whenever. At one point her wanted to be more than friends, but to be honest I didn't want to be with anyone other than my _true_ mate. That's if I had one. We've got past that though and decided it would be best if we were _just _friends, and she's been my best friend ever since.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Alice. "Hey Jasper, want to go hunting with me?" She asked me with her usual bright and cheerful smile on her face.

"Sure, I'd love to Ali." I told her.

* * *

Remember when I said I didn't believe I had a mate? Well guess what, I do. I'm so happy when I saw her, at first I didn't believe it was true and that it was a dream or a hallucination, but when Alice conformed me by telling me she is I know it was meant to be.

But everything is not as it seems. Her name is Charlotte Rose Swan, or as I call her Lottie. Little sister of a Bella Swan, Edward's mate.

I know what your thinking 'Little sister, wonder how younger she is. Couldn't be more than a few years, surely'

Well your wrong.

….she's six.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, to be honest this is more than I thought I'd write for a preface. 905 words!**

**Anyway please review and feel free to give ideas and things that could help make the story better.**

**Oh, and please vote on my poll.**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x**


End file.
